The health care industry has been seeking a low cost and efficient method for enabling individuals to have personal medical and pharmaceutical history recorded on a carry-around card. Many schemes have been tried, all without success. Colorcode is submitting a method that may overcome all reasonable objections, be low cost, and will allow the issuance of arrays of dots in shades-of-gray which carry the information using Colorcode's Patent Pended approach. Commercial CCD hand held scanners are used to read back the information. This research aims at customizing the Colorcode technology to meet the requirements of the medical identification card as have been established by the user groups involved. Research toward this customization of Colorcode technology will entail appropriate interface with established software and medical standards and preparation of a field test to be designed and performed in Phase II.